<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Dinner by DefinitelyHuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163055">Family Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyHuman'>DefinitelyHuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, even Kara's hormones are super</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyHuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for their monthly family dinners. If they can get the food to the table, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Super Santa Femslash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/caycep/gifts">caycep</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara’s pout is legendary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone who knows her for more than an hour eventually becomes aware of that fact. Often without Kara realizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat, as her wife, is more familiar with it than most. Only Kara’s immediate family has seen it more, from her adolescent years. But if anything, the years have increased its potency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even facing down the full force of the pout, this time wielded with full knowledge of its power, Cat cannot waver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat, I don’t need a babysitter,” Kara tries when the pout alone doesn’t work. “You hate sitting still; I know you do. There has to be something you’d rather be doing right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing aside quite a few thoughts sparked by that particular comment, Cat stands firm. “I am not going to walk away and leave you unattended. Not after last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least three,” Eliza calls helpfully from the kitchen, skillfully directing traffic around Cat’s expensive appliances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three is definitely the low end,” Alex chimes in. “I watched her another four times last month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s pout deepens, and Cat takes a deep breath. “Darling, we love you. We want you to be happy. But it’s for the greater good. You’re too dangerous to be left alone. At least if the rest of us are going to have any food for family dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are tears threatening now, and Cat feels her resolve waver. She can handle Kara pouting, but crying? That’s an entirely different issue, and Cat is woefully unprepared. Even knowing it’s just the hormones isn’t enough to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for ruining everything,” Kara sobs, and Cat immediately gathers her wife in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush now. Nothing is ruined, nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>ruined. We ordered food for the rest of us and everyone got some dinner. We just want to all sit down together this time, okay? Enjoy a nice meal where we all eat something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat can feel their little one kicking as she holds Kara close. Their surprise child, completely unexpected given they’re two women. And unfortunately for Kara, the pregnancy hormones were equally unexpected. Just as super as everything else about Kara, they put every reaction into overdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunger, crying, cravings, sex drive, everything was ramped up. Cat’s pretty sure she funded an entire start-up delivery service with the last-minute demands of Kara’s second trimester. Worth it, to be sure, but on-call delivery services with guaranteed 30 minutes or less delivery times were not cheap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was another thing that was ramped up. Kara needed reassurances at the best of times, too used to hiding herself and holding back. Now that she’s pregnant, it’s far more noticeable. She constantly needed reassuring that she wasn’t a burden, that Cat wasn’t tired of her. And that Cat wanted this baby (that one was the easiest by far to promise, of course), and didn’t resent her for the surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, of course I promise. We just want tonight to go smoothly. You’re far enough along the doctors over there want you to avoid stress. Which is why we’re sitting in here relaxing while they do all the hard work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see how it is, Grant,” Alex teases, not looking up from where Eliza has her chopping things. Her skill with a knife vastly outstrips her skill with a stove, so they’ve found appropriate tasks for family dinners. Stirring, chopping, even grabbing ingredients as they’re called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget, Alex, that I bought the ingredients you’re currently chopping and am providing the place to eat them,” Cat teases back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush, you two,” Eliza chides. “I swear, Cat. When I heard Kara was dating you, I knew I’d get another daughter eventually. But I thought you’d at least be a little more mature than these two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” both sisters exclaim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat just laughs, not bothered by the crack at her age. She’d done a lot of soul-searching when this started about that. Wondering if she was allowed to have what they both wanted or whether she should be the strong one and make the difficult choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it stands now, she knows that particular argument was just her fears. Fears, and letting the world have far too much say in her life. She loves Kara, Kara loves her, and that’s enough for them both. Let the world sort itself out if it disagrees; their love isn’t hurting anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least Kara will be pleased to hear it shouldn’t be more than about half an hour before we can eat,” Eliza says, ignoring her daughters’ complaints. “And I have a bowl of snack chips ready for you if you’re really that hungry. Not much, but enough to take the edge off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s face brightens and she goes to stand up, only to be waved back by Cat. “Oh no, missy. We learned that lesson from the second family dinner. Alex can bring the bowl over here; you are not going into that kitchen right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were like a piranha, I swear,” Alex mutters as she brings the snack over. “I was watching you and you still got to everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s blushing, but Cat puts a comforting hand on her knee, a wordless reassurance that it’s just teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even realize I was doing it,” Kara apologizes again, inhaling the bowl of chips in roughly half a second before looking disappointed that they’re gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t pregnancy a joy?” Cat teases, leaning over to kiss her wife. “At least you don’t have to worry about losing the baby weight, a fact I’m sure would go over well with the mothers of this country if they ever found out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that,” Kara argues. “It’s not like we have a ton of Kryptonian/human children running around to know what happens next. We didn’t even know this was possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad your cousin hasn’t decided he wants kids yet. He could’ve been our guinea pig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat! My baby cousin is not a guinea pig!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat doesn’t bother hiding her laugh at that, not until Kara starts looking disgruntled. “I apologize. I will refrain from comparing your cousin to small mammals. And I suppose I should be grateful I can beat Lois to something these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes at the familiar rivalry, Kara leans forward to look towards the kitchen. “Is the food done yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza smiles patiently, wiping down the counters. “Not yet. It still needs a little time in the oven. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back with a huff, Kara rests her hands on her stomach. “I could cook it faster if you let me heat vision it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That blows your powers too fast and you know it,” Cat says instantly. “And you’re already under increased drain from the pregnancy. The last thing we need is you powerless going into the last month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vague mutterings are Kara’s only reply, but Cat knows she isn’t going to risk their child. She’d been the first to insist Supergirl was grounded once they found out. Cat didn’t need to say a thing. It’d been tough a few times, dealing with that decision, but Kara was determined. She was not going to risk their child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning closer to Kara, Cat rests her head on her wife’s shoulder. “Under a month left, and then we get to hold her for real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And less than a month until I can finally walk through our kitchen without automatic locks clicking into place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s trying to sound grumpy, but Cat sees right through it. They’re both excited to have a daughter on the way, and any mention of that time is guaranteed to cheer up a sour mood. Especially for a ray of eternal sunshine like Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long used to spotting an opportunity, Cat pushes a thoughtful look to her face as she tilts her head to look up at Kara. “Now that’s an idea. I think I still have the number for that nth metal supplier somewhere…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of absolute betrayal is too much for Cat to hold the look for long. She breaks quickly, burying her laughter in Kara’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was mean,” Kara complains, but she still pulls Cat closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me,” Alex chimes in from the kitchen. “If you’re gonna talk about that stuff at family dinner, at least whisper. Your wife has super hearing; the rest of us don’t need to be involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Alex, let them have their fun. Once the baby’s born, they won’t have many chances for the first few months. Maybe years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza, as always these days, manages the last word. It’s usually “dinner’s here,” but no one wants to push after the first family dinner. Cat hadn’t known the woman had it in her. Alex quickly turns back to help with a little clean-up, and Cat snuggles closer into Kara’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Kara whispers, arms tightening a little at the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food’s ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank Rao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Cat finds herself sitting alone on the couch as Kara stands and (barely under super-speed) makes her way to the table. At least it’s the table and not the kitchen, but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Eliza opens the oven and the tantalizing scent of dinner wafts out. Much closer to human speed, Cat settles next to her wife. Time for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plates settle into place with a flourish, and everyone starts to serve themselves. With food in reach, Kara manages to pace herself, and they all manage to fill their plates before everything disappears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Cat thinks as she snags a scoop of potatoes, she managed more food than expected. Even making extra for Kara’s appetite, they’d expected more competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over at Kara, Cat expects to see her shoveling food in her mouth, or visibly struggling to hold back. Instead, she’s sitting entirely still, face blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worry in Cat’s voice has Alex and Eliza looking up instantly, plates stilling as they take in what’s happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my water just broke.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You ever just find a cliffhanger you can't resist?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>